


Quartermaster's Bad Day

by KtwoNtwo



Series: A Goose Walked Into a Fandom [1]
Category: James Bond - All Media Types, Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KtwoNtwo/pseuds/KtwoNtwo
Summary: It took four 00's to reach the Quartermaster's location and none of them escaped unscathed.
Series: A Goose Walked Into a Fandom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164755
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	Quartermaster's Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hypatia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypatia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Quartermaster's Orders](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170672) by [hypatia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypatia/pseuds/hypatia). 



“Took you long enough,” Q said to the quartet of bedraggled 00s huddling with him in the church belfry. 

Q looked over his agents. None of them had escaped unscathed from their foray into the picturesque village. 003 was liberally covered in mud; 004 sported a similar look only in paint; 006 was singed; and the less said about 007’s injuries the better.

Q continued, “I hope you learned something on the way in that will allow us to escape.”

“I doubt learning that it is possible to keep a pig in a back garden is useful,” commented 003.

“Or that a loose pig can take out 2 stories of painting scaffolding,” 004 added. 

“Well it is useful to know,” 006 chimed in, “that under certain conditions flour is explosive!”

007 said nothing choosing to peer out each of the arches of the belfry in turn. 

“One of us could create a distraction while the rest get the quartermaster to safety,” 004 suggested. 

006 scoffed, “That thing moves bloody fast, I’m not sure we’d have enough time to get him to the car.”

007 finally spoke, “You are all conveniently forgetting one thing; geese have the ability to fly.”

_***HONK*** _

**Author's Note:**

> I came across hypatia's [Quartermaster's Rescue](https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111022) series and was immediately attacked by plot bunnies. I passed them on. Then the goose from The Untitled Goose Game arrived bearing dialogue and this happened.
> 
> Since this is a stand alone work I will close as usual:
> 
> _If this writer has offended,_  
>  _Think but this and all is mended,_  
>  _That you have but tarried here,_  
>  _While the writing did appear,_  
>  _And these words upon this screen,_  
>  _Are of no import, only my dream._
> 
> It has been an honor to share my dream with you.


End file.
